The Nameless
by TheEmoVanity
Summary: A IggyxNudge Fic! Just The story of Iggy and Nudge together! Maybe Fax! Not the best at summaries but if your a Niggy lover, im sure you'll like it ':) Review!
1. Prologue

**Just to clarify, this story is a little into the future. In the PROLOGUE the ages are as follows. **

_**So Max, Dylan, Fang, Iggy ~ 15 Ella, 14**_

_**Nudge, 12 Gazzy 9 Angel 8 **_

**Ch ?: Together (Prologue) **

_**Your POV?**_

_**~!~**_

_BOOM! _

"IGGY! GAZZY!" Max instantly yells from across the house. Iggy and Gazzy have yet again built another stink bomb _**and**_ blew it up in the kitchen.

"Have you guys LOST IT!" Max yells at them making her way into the kitchen. "Mom is going to freak out when she gets back, and I'm gonna be the one in trouble for not watching you two._ NO! _You two are to clean this mess up NOW! She'll be back from vacation in 3 more days. I want this kitchen spotless when I come back!" Max rants.

"Where are you going?" Gazzy asks getting a FreBreeze can and handing it to Iggy.

"For a walk. I mean, a fly. A flying walk. Oh whatever it doesn't matter, just clean, this, up!" And with that, Max slides open the door and flies out into the sky.

"Why does she always get so mad, we were just having a little fun?" Gazzy asks Iggy.

"Probably because she's having a lot of stress, you know, with her & Dylan, school, and trying to take care of us. Its probably too much pressure. Plus, I just heard her and Ella had a fight." says Iggy.

"Well its not fair she has to take it out on us just because she's having problems. Whatever, I just want to clean this up and get out of here." Gazzy says flying to the ceiling scrubbing it down with a sponge.

"Ditto," Iggy says.

"Bahaha! You guys are so stupid." Angel says holding Total and strutting into the room. "One why make a bomb and blow it _inside _the house. You know Max'll get mad, you'll stink up the house and _You'll_ have to clean it up. Two, Iggy is right. Max and Ella _did _have a fight. Me and Nudge heard the whole thing." Iggy smiles when he hears Nudge's name.

Gazzy suddenly swoops down from the ceiling and gets in his sisters' face. "Ouuhh! What did they fight about."

"After your done cleaning. Hahaha. Sorry, its still funny. After your done, meet in mine and Nudge's room."

**!**

_Knock, Knock_

"It's Gazzy and Iggy," Angel tells Nudge as she gets up to open the door.

"Okay, were here, now tell us what happened between Max and Ella." Gazzy over excitedly says. Gazzy and Iggy make their way to the bean bag chairs in the room and sit around.

"Okay, Angel tell them. I'm afraid if I start talking I'll go on and on." Nudge says closing, locking the door and joining them.

"Alright, guys. So you know how Max has been all stressed out, with her job, and school and stuff. Well me and Nudge heard her talking to Ella about how she just wants to relax, and one thing lead to another and they ended up fighting over Dylan. I don't exactly remember how they got to it, but Ella's said she liked him and she confessed she kissed him once before Max an Dylan were dating, and that's how the fighting started. They were yelling and I heard some glass break" Angel explains.

"Oh wow," Gazzy exclaims.

"So Max is upset just over a boy? This is nonsense." Iggy says

"We know!" Nudge says. "I think Max should just let Ella have Dylan. I always thought Max and Fang were cuter together anyways. They made the perfect couple. I adored them"

_And Iggy _Angel said sending a mental message to Nudge.

_Shush! He can't find out! Don't say anything or ill tell Fang you know what. _Nudge thought-yelled at Angel.

_OK Fine! I wont tell Iggy! But you know you like him, just tell him and get it over with. Plus I know he likes you too! And you would be adorable together!_

_Wait he likes me? How do you know?_

_HELLO!? Mind reader here. And even if I wasn't, its pretty obvious. The way you too 'look' at each other. And he blushes a lot when you talk to him sometimes. And when you hugged him the other day he thought 'I wish I could hold unto her forever'. It was so cute._

_Oh my gosh, wow! I cant believe __**he**__ likes __**me**__! I just wish I could go over there and kiss him and –_

_Whoa, whoa, Nudge, slow down, I'm still in here._

_Sorry Angel! I want to tell him I like him, but I'm scared Angel. What if he was talking about someone else, when you read his thoughts. Or if he likes someone else like Max or something. I just, I wouldn't know what to do if he said he didn't like me back. Or if he did, he just liked me like a sister, and not the way I liked him._

_Its okay Nudge. And you wont find out unless you tell him, and I'm sure he was talking about you and maybe-_

"Ahem!" Iggy says loudly interrupting Nudge and Angel's thoughts.

"Were still here too you know. You guys have had that same dumb look on your faces for five minutes," Gazzy says while laughing.

"Sorry, we got distracted. Anyways, it's getting late. We should probably get to bed, sooo, bye guys." Nudge says nervously, ushering Gazzy and Iggy out the door.

_Nudge tell him!_

_Okay, I will, eventually..._

_No, tell him or I will. I don't care. _

"Ohh, I-Iggggeeee!" Angel calls out in a really sweet voice.

Iggy is immediately at their door. "You called?" he asks.

Nudge just thinks_ I'm gonna kill her!_

"Nudge has something to tell you," Angel says pushing her towards the door.

"Umm, Hi, Iggy. I-I was um, w-wondering, if y-you, uh," Nudge stuttered, looking down at the floor.

_Say it, _Angel thinks to her.

"If…I…what?" Iggy asks slowly, unsure what she was about to say.

"If um, you could, uh, … teach me… how to cook?" Nudge blurts out.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Iggy says with a smile.

"Okay, well thanks, bye" Nudge says while closing the door.

"Phew," she says sliding down the door. "Angel! Why'd you do that. I bet I looked like a total idiot right now. Well on the bright side, ill get cooking lesson from the best person there is. He is so cute." She says while getting into her bed, thinking about Iggy, and drifting off to sleep.

!

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Iggy POV**_

_Ring, Ring, Ring! _rangmy alarm clock. I didn't even have to bother to trudge out of bed, I was already awake, I'm a morning person. I'm so freaking excited and a bit nervous. I get to teach Nudge how too cook today. I was a bit surprised when she asked me to teach her, I thought she was going to say something else, but I happily agreed. I couldn't see her but I bet she looked really cute last night. Oh and if your wondering why I just called Nudge cute, it's because I like her. And not like as a friend or sister, I mean _like like_ her. I wish I could tell her the way I feel but I'm so freaking nervous, scared, that she wont like me back. I mean who would like an abnormal, blind, bombardier, pyromaniac, flying bird kid. And what would Max and the rest of the Flock say about this? But then again, I sometimes have _accidentally _overheard Nudge and Angel talking in their room. Like last night, I heard something about a guy, and a secrete crush, but it could be anything. I got out of bed, walked into the kitchen and waited a couple minutes. I hear small but soft footsteps entering the kitchen, and I know its her.

"Morning!" I said to _her_ as she walks in the kitchen.

"Morning Ig," she said while yawning and making her way, and sitting on a stool by the island. "So, what are we cooking?"

I hadn't really come up with anything yet so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "How about, pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs" I say cheerfully.

"Sounds great" she says with a smile. We walk over to the sink and wash our hands.

"Can you grab the eggs and stuff?" I ask her while drying my hands.

"Sure" I hear her getting the items and putting them onto the counter.

"Okay, so first things first." I say while putting my chef hat on. "We need a pan!" I say in my cool professional chef voice, she giggles at this.

"Alright, we got the pan, spatula, butter, and all the food. So whats first?" she asks sounding so excited.

"The eggs, since its easiest. I was thinking scrambled. Okay so break the eggs against the bowl then let the yolk go into the bowl." She does so with about ten eggs. "Okay next you'll add pepper and a pinch of salt to it." After she does this I grab a whisk a stir it. "So Nudge, how come you were acting all nervous, last night?" I think my question makes her nervous again, because I immediately hear her heart start beating very quickly.

"Um me, nervous, oh no I was just, uh um, excited, because a joke Angel told me, about a chicken, and gum, and crossing the road..." she frantically says

"Wow Nudge, you know your a terrible liar right?" I say smiling.

"Am not!" she says lightly punching my arm. "Sorry Iggy, I just... wish I could tell you." I can hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"Tell me what?" I ask curiously. My heart is starting to pump faster too, I'm getting nervous as well. Could she know I like her and she doesn't like me back?

"Its just that I-I..." she trails off. "I really like..." she trails off again, and before I could even ask her what was up she kisses me; and it wasn't just a kiss, it was a soft, affectionate, loving, _passionate _kiss. I'm flabbergasted, and dumbstruck. Before I can even say anything, she scurry's away and I'm left in the kitchen alone.

!

_**2 Days Later, Saturday**_

_**Nudge POV~**_

_Iggy I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you_

_HAH, Funny? Why would I want to be with some stupid, ANNOYING, person like you, get over yourself. Your better off dating Total, Hah! Now get out of my face!_

_But Iggy, last night we were gonna-_

_I was just "being nice", now leave! You annoying ugly, freak, I don't need eyes to know how UNattractive You are,_

_Iggy, please! Don't go! I love you!_

_Well I HATE you! Goodbye! I DONT want to date a freak like you._

_**Iggy puts his arm around Ella, who flips Nudge off and smirks at her, and they hobble off into the forest, leaving Nudge on the ground, crying. **_

"Aahhh!" I scream waking up from a nightmare.

"Nudge, is everything alright?" Max asks running into my room, Iggy right behind her both with worried looks on their faces.

"No, yes, I don't know. I had a nightmare, and it really scared me, but I think I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Max asks?

"Yeah" I say.

"Okay then" she says then her and Iggy leave.

After Iggy and Max leave mine and Angel's room I tell Angel everything, even though she probably already knew, I needed to talk about it. "See Angel, this is why I didn't want to tell him"

"Nudge, it was just a dream, it didn't really happen. Iggy would **never** say something like that." she tells me.

"But still Angel, I'm so scared. Especially since _I_ **kissed** _him_. I don't know what to do," by now I'm about to cry until Angel comes and puts her arm over me trying to comfort me.

"NUDGE, I love you, Max loves you, we ALL do. Whether Iggy does or not, doesn't matter. Your a great, amazing person, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" For a kid Angel really knows how to comfort someone.

"Thanks Angel, I really needed that." I say hugging her. I really do love them all. Iggy or not I'm still going to be happy. Angel and I walk out into the kitchen where Ella, Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy have gathered around to eat breakfast. "FINALLY! There here, Max can we start eating now?!" Gazzy exclaims while giving Angel and I an annoyed look. We stick our tongues out at him and walk over to the table. Angel quickly sits next to Max leaving the only other open seat next to Iggy. I sit and eat my breakfast quietly.

Everything was pretty normal other than the fact everyone kept looking at me and Iggy every five seconds. They thought I wouldn't notice but I did! Mainly the girls. I think they were all talking about me, I assume to Angel's mind, so I wouldn't notice.

"YAY! Really Max?" Angel randomly yells out.

"What is it?" I ask her.

Angel looks surprised at me asking her this. She quickly and excitedly says "Were going to the movies!"

"We are? Really? Cool. What movie are we gonna see?" I ask.

"Actually Nudge, it was just going to be me, Dylan, Angel, Ella, Max, and Fang." Gazzy says killing my mood.

"Wait so, Iggy and I cant go?" I say defensively.

"No offense Nudge, but you kinda talk ALOT during movies and we didn't want to be kicked out, AGAIN, for being loud. And Iggy, sorry, but you know, with your um, disability, if you went we would constantly have to explain to you what was going on in the movie. Were sorry. At least Nudge and you can keep each other company." Ella says shyly but meaningfully. "You guys could watch a movie here, it'll practically be the same" at the end she tries to smile to make it sound better, but it just annoys me more.

"Wow!" I say while getting up. "This is_**so**_ fair" I say sarcastically while leaving the room and entering mine, slamming the door behind me.

!

_**Later that night, 8 OO pm **_

_**Nudge POV**_

_Knock, Knock_

"Hey Nudge, it's me, Iggy" I nervously walk and pace around the room before I turn around towards the door to open it and see _him_.

"Oh, hi Iggy! What's up?" I say. I keep trying to avoid making eye contact with him but its really hard to. But then again, HE'S BLIND, he wouldn't know if I was looking at him or not, would he? He does have _really_ good hearing. Maybe he hears me looking at him; no, no, that's just crazy. But I thought it was crazy that pigs (AND PEOPLE) could actually be able to fly, and that dogs _could_ talk so maybe...

"Nothing. I was just wondering if everything was okay. I'm not too sure but it kinda seemed like you've been avoiding me the past couple of days. And since everyone ditched us, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something." he says staring at me. I get butterflies remembering that it was just me and Iggy at home. I've been in my room all day just reading magazines and painting my nails and talking to Angel about random things (until she ditched me to go to the movies).

"Sure, lets watch a movie" I say closing the door, walking out, and ignoring his other statement. I walk in front of him so I can sit on the ending side of the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" I ask him. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter because I've pretty much already _'seen' _all the movies we have, so you pick."

I look through our DVD collection and suggest the Avengers. I'm actually a _really _big comic book geek, I've just never told anyone. I have watched the Avengers so many times I know every single line and stage direction, so if Iggy asked what was happening, I wouldn't even have a problem telling him what was going on. After putting the movie in the DVD player I get back up on the couch and grab a blanket, (because its super cold and I cant change the temperature because Max locked it. I bet they did this on purpose.) and put it over us. I press the button on the remote to let the DVD go in and start playing, –I love doing that. By the time its at one of my favorite scenes "Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" I'm so mesmerized I almost don't notice Iggy nudging me. "Nudge? Can I ask you something." My heart almost skips a beat. "Y-yeah go ahead" "Why'd you just randomly kiss me the other day? I was actually pretty happy that you did but I was just in shock. And before I could say anything, you left, and I think you were avoiding me for two days. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad or anything," my heart starts beating really fast, and my hands start getting sweaty. After a moment of thinking I finally decided to gain some confidence, and tell Iggy the truth "W-well Iggy, I kissed you beca-, because I really _really_ like you".

"What?!"

"I knew it, you don't like me. I'm so sorry Iggy. I knew you wouldn't like some annoying, stupid person like me. Is it because I'm a freak? OMG! I knew it. And I guess you _are_ gonna date Ella then. I _should_ just go date Total. I'll–" Iggy cuts me off because he kisses me!

"_Whoa_, Iggy, what just happened? " I managed to say after we come out.

"Nudge! Oh my God! I like you too! I just thought that _you _didn't like _me_." Iggy says.

"IGGY! I've ALWAYS liked you. And it was a like like. I just thought that you didn't like me, you know because your older than me and all. And I only dated that jerk of a guy Andrew to make you jealous – I never really liked him. But yes, _I DO_ like you." I say and ending I kiss him again, and its a slow, soft sweet kiss, almost like the first one but more loving. He puts his head on my shoulder and he eventually falls asleep. I keep watching the movie until its over. And as soon as it ends I hear Angel sending me a mental message "_well, took you long enough, and your welcome for getting everyone out of the house for you!"_

"_Wait? I didn't know you could send mental messages, long distance." _

"_I don't know. But were outside, walking home, not that far from you, only like 2O minutes away. Our movie finished and I told Max I wanted to go home. Oh and I know your wondering. Yes. I told Max you like Iggy, well she kinda already knew. Actually everyone already knew. And we wanted to let you and Ig be alone. So that's why we didn't let you come to the movies with us. "_

"_Wow. Well you were right he __**does**__ like me."_

"_Told ya! Ah! Gazzy just farted and it __**really**__ stinks. I gotta go. Give me the deets on what happened later, Bye"_

"_Thanks Angel, you're the best, I owe you one, Bye"_ is the last thing I think before drifting asleep with Iggy right beside me. :)

_**~!~**_

_**A/N Okay yeah, I gotta admit this prologue was a BIT not that interesting-issh, but trust me. The action WILL really start happening soon. I just wanted to show how they got together. iMIGHT go back and change this, well just the beginning, just because I came up with new ideas.**_

_**Any1 with suggestions, questions, comments, death threats just review or PM me. (my English teacher says that all the time xD) (And I'm immortal so that death threat thing wouldn't work anyways *evil grin*)**_

_**Hopefully, being that I've already started it, the next, well the first chapter(s) will be up soon! **_

_**Remember to Keep Readinq&&Review!**_

_**Fly On,**_

_**PS: IGGY IS MINE!**_

_**-TheEmoVanity, aka Red X, Thee Coolest person YOU know!**_


	2. Our Happy Life - Whoa, This Is Real?

_**well lucky you. I didn't want to get off track with the chapters. So since I have a prologue I'm combining Ch's 1 & 2 so everything will be all straight. Hope this chappy is fluffy enough for you, I'm not the best at it... Anyways R&R. (DONT forget. Iggy = Mine!)**_

_**Ch 1: Our Happy Life**_

_**Nudge POV**_

Its been four years. (For all you's bad at math here are our current ages: Max, Dylan, Fang, Iggy 19, Ella 17, Me 16, Gazzy 12, && Angel 11) Max had saved the world three years ago! Everything was peaceful. We were given a free house (and a lot of other things, complimentary of saving the world). It had a huge kitchen. Upstairs AND downstairs. Beautiful furniture already in it AND we each got our own room! There's even a basement. And Angel and I (mostly Angel) found a secrete door. That leads to a cool uber secrete room. Angel, of course told everyone, so we all just use it as a chill/gaming/movie/safe room. It is _really_ cool.

Max and Fang got together about three in a half years ago just about a few months after Iggy and I did. (Max and Dylan realized it "wasn't meant to be" broke up and are still friends. Ella and Dylan just stared going out about a year ago) Angel came up with nicknames for us, Iggy and I are Nudgy or Niggy, –I like Niggy, it sounds better, Iggy wanted Igdge or Iude but those sounded weird, and no one even knows how to pronounce it– Fang and Max are Fax, I thought that was a cute name for them. And Dylla or Della for Ella and Dylan. It took a while for, Gazzy to get used to the fact of me and Iggy dating; so almost every time we announced we were going on a date or when the whole flock is out and we're holing hands, kissing, or doing _**anything**_ like that, Gazzy makes faces at us, well just me, I always just stick my tongue out at him. I don't know how but Gazzy somehow convinced Max to let him date. This girl who has been going to his school, who also just happens to be Dylan's sister, Danielle. They've been hanging out, playing video games, watching movies, all the norm stuff. And Max and I just found out Angel has a crush on a boy named Peter, and shes talking to him. Iggy and me are doing pretty great, our anniversary is coming up soon. Now that you've been up to speed let's check in with the rest of the flock.

I tip-toe my way into the living room, being as quiet as possible, trying to sneak up on Iggy, and Gazzy who were playing Halo 4. I put my hands up and shout "Arrrghhh!"

Gazzy falls off the couch and says "Ah! Oh my god Nudge. You mother-! Ugh! Thanks for the heart attack!" while trying to catch his breath and getting back up off the floor.

"Hey babe. Language Gazzy," Iggy casually says, while looking up at me.

"Awe" I say disappointed. "I didn't scare you, but I was super quiet, almost Fang quiet. How could you have heard me?" I say before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"_I DO_ have super-super sonic hearing, remember" Iggy says, reminding me, even though I already knew; I was just hoping I could scare him.

"Yeah, I know, I know" I say. "Wow, Gazzy, you scream like a girl. And if you're losing to a _blind_ person, either you _really_ suck, or _he's _just _that_ amazing." I say with a bright smile. "Maybe both"

"Shut up, Nudge, I'm only losing because you scared me and I got distracted." Gazzy says defensively.

"Uh huh, sure" I say teasingly. "So babe, did you want to go to the movies then out to eat later?" I ask crawling over the couch and sitting on his lap and giving him a little peck on the lips.

"Can't you two get a room, jeez" Gazzy says annoyed, getting up and walking out the room.

"Sure love. What did you want to see?" he asks me.

"Oh! I just saw that Breaking Dawn: Part Two, just came out on Friday." I say joyfully.

"Oh, Nudge, Another Twilight movi–" I cut him off and beg "Pleeeasssssee Iggy! I _really_ want to see it. All my friends said it was really good, and I really want to go with you"

"Okay, we'll see the movie. But you know, I'm only going because I love you." he says with a small grin.

I get up off his lap and say "I know, and I love you too! Thanks babe." Then I give him a soft kiss on the lips and run upstairs to find an outfit.

_**Iggy POV**_

I cant believe I agreed to go see Twilight. Well, it _is_ Nudge, I'd do anything for her. But its Twilight. Of course I've never actually _seen_ it. But I've sat through all four other movies, and listened as Nudge or Angel described what was going on. It seemed eh, okay. But Fang and Gazzy would just say it was "the gayest thing ever" I kinda enjoyed it, really. Or at least the way it was described to me. But one thing I thought was stupid is why do the vampires sparkle in stead of catching on fire and/or turning to ash in the sun. But it _is_ just a movie. Other than that it seemed alright. But it was annoying when Angel kept telling me every single time that Jacob guy would take off his shirt, –which was _a lot–_, and I did not need that mental picture in my head which Angel kept sending me.

"Igster, I cannot believe you just agreed to go see Twilight, Again!" Gazzy says walking back into the living room, eating a, toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich, (How'd I know, well, I have a pretty good sense of smell, and I'm just that awesome, and some other things...) and sitting on the couch.

"Its Nudge Gas. I love her, and you know, the movies aren't that bad." I say to him.

"Are you serious Ig?" I feel him glaring at me but I don't say anything. "Oh my god, you are serious. Fang! Get in here!" Fang mysteriously appears right behind Gazzy. "Crap! I hate when you do that, always sneaking upon people. Anyways Fang, I think we need to talk to Iggy about his 'manliness.'"

"I heard. Iggy, what the hell? You _actually_ like Twilight?" Fang says to me.

"Yeah," I say really softly, I'm pretty sure they didn't even hear me.

"What?" Gazzy asks.

"Yes, Alright! I like Twilight! Okay! Its not that bad actually"

"What the hell is wrong with you Ig?" Gazzy exclaims

"Gazzy! Language!" Fang says raising his voice slightly.

"Sorry Iggy. I was just shocked and... never mind. But anyways Twilight = the gayest crap ever, but if your gonna go because of nudge or because you actually like that crap, you shouldn't let us stop you" Gazzy says sincerely.

"Hes right Ig" Fang says looking at me. "But as soon as you start listening to Justin Bieber or One Direction... you wont be able to have kids for a while. And we'll make you listen to Rebecca Black non-stop!" Fang tells me while grinning a bit.

"Don't worry Fang. One Direction IS gay. And Justine Bieber is a chick, so yeah. And if anyone – excluding Nudge– ever listens or plays Rebecca Black _ever _again or at least while I'm around, will be thrown out of a window." I say with a daring smile. "Oh crap its six o clock already" I say touching my watch. "Gaz, Fang? Can one of you help me get ready for my date with Nudge tonight? Wait never mind. I'm not asking you guys to help me again, after the way you guys dressed me last time (long story short, Nudge and I were going to a skating rink then for some pizza and ice cream. She was wearing a cute little blouse and a skirt. While Gazzy and Fang had me dressed in – 'ugly' as Angel would say– a 'hobo' shirt with a sweater and some raggedy jeans. I almost killed them when we got back home, even though Nudge said I looked "cute", I felt so, not). Angel!"

I hear her coming in from outside, breathing really heavily. She must've been playing with Total. "Yeah Iggy?"

"Hey Ange, can you help me get ready for mine and Nudge's date. I'm not letting these too buffoons get me ready again after last time" Gazzy and Fang break out in a chorus of laughter, I give them both a 'Max Death Glare' which didn't work at all.

"Sure," she says with a bright smile. We walk upstairs to my room and I collapse unto my bed. She giggles and starts going through my clothes. She finally picks out a gray T-shirt that says "Linkin Park", some black jeans, a black hoody, and my Batman high-top converse. After she leaves. I jump in the shower, then get dressed. I blow dry my hair and brush it a little. I then go down stairs and listen to the TV. I flip through the channels but nothing good is on. I finally give up and just settle for listening to "Tosh.O". I soon realize this guy is pretty funny. I start recording the rest of the episodes, because I hear Nudge and Angel coming downstairs.

"Hey Iggy!" I hear her call as she walks up and kisses me on the cheek. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I say kissing her. "Wow, Nudge. You look beautiful!" I tell her, and she did. Angel had sent me a mental picture of Nudge and I, and we did look extraordinary hot, if I do say so myself. She was wearing red skinny jeans, one of her Spiderman shirts, a blackish, dark blueish, boyfriend hoody, and her red and black converse. I take her hand and lead her to the car. I wanted to drive (Don't worry. I've had lessons. And if Nudge or someone told me when and where to turn, brake and, go. Its fairly easy.) but Nudge insisted on getting a driver, so we just sat in the back. I still opened her door, like a gentleman though. We talked on the drive there, mostly Nudge: you know how she is.

We pull up to the theater in fifteen minutes, but it felt like five seconds. The driver opens our door and we get in line to get our tickets. The line moved pretty fast. "Two for Breaking Dawn: Part 2" I tell the clerk. She hesitates then says "that will be $18.00" I giver her the money and take our tickets. We walk inside and get in line, again, for popcorn. "What a bitch," Nudge says, holding my hand tighter. "Nudge you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. It just that _**every**_ single time we come here. That one girl who works here, is _**always**_ checking you out, and it's _**really**_ annoying." she says getting closer to me.

"I'm sorry," I say giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Nudge, you don't have to get jealous. No one on this Earth, could ever take me away from you." I say giving her a kiss.

"You sure?" she asks after I kiss her

"Positive" I say giving her another kiss.

We get our popcorn, drink and snacks and head inside the theater. We sit at the very top, in the corner, _our_ corner. We sit through the movie, and I got a pretty good view on it, with Nudge explaining EVERYTHING, but that's just one more thing I love about her. She explains it well, or at least the part she was watching, other than when we both were distracted by making out. By the time of the fight scene near the end, it's gotten really good. Then I hear Carlisle and Aro argue and Carlisle charging toward Aro then I hear a twig snapping sound and everyone in the theater gasps, and a lot of people start crying. "Nudge what happened?" I whisper. Shes starting to cry to so its hard to hear her but she tells me that Carlisle just died. In my head I gasp and think _what the heck, why?_ But I don't say anything and just keep listening as Nudge explains the fight. By the end were both relieved that it was just a vision. When the movie and special credits end we leave. As were walking toward the outside door, we pass by the game room and I hear Nudge sigh. "Whats wrong, Nudgey?"

"Nothing"

"No, its something. What? Did you want to go to the game room?" _we __**do**__ have one at home_ I think to myself.

"Well yeah, but its okay"

"Don't worry Nudge. Why don't we do Dance Dance 3000 or Ice Hockey or whatever"

"Really Iggy! Yay!" she says before hugging me. Even though were kind of grown-up, we still act like kids.

We play tons of games for a half hour then realize its getting late. "Awe Iggy. I wanted to go out to dinner but its getting late."

"We can still have dinner" I tell her with a smile,and I can feel her eyes lighten up and smile.

"How? Where? It's already eleven and places are already starting to close down."

"Well I already planned ahead. I thought we might run late so I cooked a picnic." I feel her smiling.

"I had the guys set it up, but I told Angel to supervise it in case they screwed anything up. It should all be done by now"

We get in then car and ride back home. We kinda just talked and I held her in my arms. It felt so peaceful. Soon we were back at home. When we got inside I had put my hands over Nudge's eyes and led her to the backyard. I followed the smell to the table where the food was at. I finally let go of her and she opened her eyes and gasped "Iggy! This is so beautiful."

"I bet, not as beautiful as you."

there was a candlelit pathway from the backyard to the table and a couple in random places. there were some colored lights in lantern boxes around the perimeter of the backyard.

Our food was some delicious spaghetti tacos, mashed potatoes, and some green beans. Nudge's favorite. Actually it's become my favorite too. We hungrily ate five tacos each (Don't judge us).

"And for dessert" I say clapping my hands. Angel comes out flying and delivering us a super fudge chocolate cake that said "Happy Anniversary, I love you!" I iced the cake but let Angel write it. I wanted it to be perfect so I didn't want to mess up spelling something wrong.

"OhMyGod! Iggy! All this! For me!" Nudge said while blushing.

"Of course! I love you more than anyone or anything Nudge. I'd do anything for you."

I kiss her and we kiss for two minutes straight until we come back out for air.

"Ahem!" Angel interrupting us. I had forgotten she was there.

"Oh yeah. Cake!" Nudge says remembering.

I cut us slices of cake that we scarf down. Then as I get up, I somehow trip over a cord or something and throw the cake at Nudge. I try not to laugh, but I'm pretty sure I hit her in the face, which makes it funnier.

"Hah. Oh my gosh Nudge *chuckle* I'm so *laugh* so *giggle* sorry *burst of laughter*" I exclaim.

She laughs too then says. "Oh you think this is funny? Well here try some" and before I can react from laughing she throws some at my face. I throw some back and we have an all out cake war until, we run out. After, we just start laughing about the whole thing. We clean up our mess then go inside to get ourselves cleaned up and changed into our PJ's. Nudge comes back with something shaky.

"Whats that" I ask.

"_Your_ present you didn't think id forget did you. Today marks four years of me being with the _best_ person in this world. The smartest, hottest, –sexiest – blind, pyromaniac, chef, invincible, sweet, and kindest, most amazing guy _ever_!" she tells me. I cant help but slightly blush at this.

"Open it" she hands me the box and I slowly open it. Its a ring. But not just any ring. Me touching it, I can feel everything. Its a blue ring, with two white wings on the side. Its has letters 'I' and 'N' engraved and some others I cant make out. "What's its say" I ask.

"It has our initials. And it says 'Iggy plus Nudge equals true love' I know its kinda corny but its true"

"Its not Nudge. I love it. I say giving her a heartwarming, loving kiss. _If only I could see her _I think. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist pulling her closer. Her lips part and are tongues fight for dominance, I win, of course. My tongue searches her and before we could do anything else. We heard another "Ahem" this time its owner being Max. Nudge and I slowly break away, not wanting to take our attention off of each other.

"Yes Max? Do you need anything" I say firmly.

"Uh, no, no not at all. Its only 12 3O in the morning and I came to get... uh some water, and I just see my brother and sister, sucking each others faces off right when I walk by." Max says sarcastically but teasingly.

"Oh! S-sorry M-max!" Nudge quickly says.

"Its alright. I was your age too ya know! Anyways carry on, but don't do anything too crazy. I'm going back to sleep. Don't stay up too late!" Max says heading back upstairs. _Phew!_

"Anyways Nudge, I really love your gift, and I really, _really_ love you." I say holding her.

"I love you too, Iggy!" she says in between kisses.

Before I forgot, I rush upstairs and get her gift from Fang's room. He wasn't even in there, but I'm not going to even say where I thought he was. "Don't forget, _your_ gift,"

"Oh, Iggy! You know you didn't have too. You already do so much,"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to give this to the person that meant most to me, which _is_ you" I say handing her the box. She smiles and takes the box, opens it and gasps. Both of our hearts stop beating, for what seemed like a century, but was only seconds. "Sooo, do you like it?" It was a silver diamond en-crested necklace with a heart in the middle with the letters 'N' and 'I'. It also had a pair of wings, one mine and one hers wrapping around each other. And in the middle it read "I love you". Ironic: we both got each other jewelery and they both had wings on them, –ah, the life of a bird kid. (You have no idea how much that costs, but it was all worth it for her. I had Angel and Gazzy help me pick it out).

"Like it? No, Iggy, I _**love**_ it! Its beautiful. This must have cost you a fortune!" she says jumping into my arms.

"I don't care Nudge. I would of spent every cent I had just for you." I say.

"Iggy, this night has been one of the best nights of my life. I love you!" she says.

"I love you too babe," I say picking her up. I'm about to carry her up stairs when she stops me.

"Can we sleep under the stars tonight, please?" I don't disagree. I carry her back to the backyard and fly up to the tree house Gaz, Fang, and I built. We lie down, cuddling, just looking up at the sky until, I break the peaceful silence. "What are you thinking about Hun?"

"Not much really, just about you, me, the Flock, everyone. Just how happy and perfect we are together. It's seems like, everything is perfect, and nothing else matters when I'm with you, and I'm really happy that I could have an amazing brother, _**and**_ boyfriend like you."

"Sweet. I'm just thinking about, well other than you, nothing really. I'm kinda just staring up into, well the sky I guess."

"Oh" is all she says. Then after a couple more moments she gasps. "What is it Nudge?" I curiously asks.

"Okay, if you could wish for anything, what would you wish for?"

"Me? Huh. There's so many things. But, If I had to choose one..." I 'look' down to her and _try_ to stare at her eyes while saying "It would be to be able to see. For at _at least_ once. I'd want to see you. You. Your face, body, hair. That smile of yours, which I know is beautiful, just like you. Anything. I'd like to see everyone else too. But if I could see, you. I'd be even more happy than I am now, which is almost impossible. I would stow away that mental picture and _never_ forget it. What about you Nudge?"

"I'd just wish for to be with you and the Flock forever. I never want to leave your arms or my family –ever, and I would wish for an unlimited supply of Popsicles"

"Good wish," I say with a little laugh. "Hey, don't forget. I love you" I say giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"I would never, I love you too. Goodnight Iggy Bear" she says yawning and drifting off to sleep on my chest. I don't know what else could of made this night any more perfect. I spent the day with the ones I love most. And like Nudge said. I never want us to break apart. I pull the blankets up over us and cuddle Nudge a little more before I finally fall asleep.

_**Angel POV**_

Max and I were listening to Nudge's and Iggy's conversation outside. It _**wasn't**_ my idea to spy on them, but Max kinda made me by threatening to make me to eat her cooking, for a whole week! Not that were trying to be eavesdroppers –although _everyone_, says I am probably the biggest one in the world, because I read everyone's thoughts– on them or anything; it's their four year anniversary and Max wanted to make sure they weren't doing anything rated R out there. Not that we don't trust them, but when your a bird kid, and you have raging hormones, –Don't you dare think anything wrong about me. Blame Fang and Iggy for having unclean, and _very_ descriptive thoughts about Max and Nudge– and you have a really hot boyfriend or girlfriend... you might do things you shouldn't but that's another story, for another day.

After we decided they weren't going to do anything we just kicked back in my room. Max is sitting on my pink bean-bag chair and I'm staring at the sky until I see a shooting star! "Max! Come quick, look!" I say in awe. She gasps as well, seeing the amazement and we both make a wish. I wish for Celeste, my favorite, favorite, _favorite_, teddy bear to be real, like Ted, except we wont be crazy like that, just perfect, little happy angelic angels. Max wished for our family to always stay the same, and that we'd love each other, no matter what. She also wished for her own Get-A-Way. Kinda like a spa or a vacation but not exactly. It was a good wish. But a 'get-away' I didn't think we were that annoying. But well. Whoa. I thought Gazzy and Fang were asleep but their on the roof, I don't know how I couldn't hear them earlier. I must have been too distracted. Gaz wished for a 'No Max Rulez Day' and that he and Iggy could make the biggest and best-est bomb in the history of time. Wow, I kinda assumed he'd wish for something like that. And Fang. Fang just wished for something(s) simple; he would never lose the love of his life: Max, and a brand new car. (Gazzy sorta blew up the one we won from saving the world)

I dreamily sigh getting off the window sill and letting Max tuck me in. My mind doesn't wonder, yet I fall asleep, dreaming, wishing, hoping, all of our wishes would come true.

_**!**_

_**!~*~!~*!~*~!~*~!~*I Can Be Fancy 'Cuz I'm A Line Break, so ha ha suck it!*~!~*~!~*~!~*~*~!**_

_**Ch 2: Whoa, this is real?**_

_**!**_

_**Iggy POV**_

I felt the cool morning air against my face. I, of course, am the first person to wake up. I was about to get up, then remembered Nudge is on top of me (Not like that, perverts). I just let her rest on my chest and enjoy the semi-silence. Her cute little snores, the morning breeze, the birds soft chirping. I enjoy all of this until a door bell breaks the 'silence'. I think I'm dreaming but I hear it again and again and again. I slowly lift Nudge off of me and carry her inside and into our room. I then go back downstairs, to stop the bell from ringing for the millionth time, I swing the door open and say "Can I help you!?"

"Oh, yes, uh. Are you the one called 'Max'?" the guy asks.

"No, but I'm her brother. What do you want?" I tried to sound nice but it came out cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I have a Max, Nick, Geoffrey, and a Monique here saying they've all won a contest, and I need a signature from a parent or guardian."

"Oh. Well I'm the third oldest here, so I'll have to do." he hands me the papers."Um, I'm blind. Can you show me where to sign?"

"Oh, sorry, sir. Just right here." I sign and I hear about ten people walking up to the door. They just walk in and drop the things off. And then come back and do it again several times. "Umm, what is it exactly did they win?" I ask the man.

"Well the Geoffrey won, the Disney World set of fireworks, and a literal ton of sparklers, mini gas bombs and such. The Max person won the "Home Spa". The Monique, has one every single box, and every single flavor of never expiring Popsicles from Pop Co. And the Nicholas person, well lucky him, he has not only won one, two or three, but six brand new customized cars. Ha ha yes, these are the only of their kind. You people sure are good at winning contest!" he says handing me the keys. My mouth is wide open, gaping, in utter shock. We never even entered a contest? Did we? After 10 minutes of bringing stuff the people leave. Then the man says, "Congratulations! Have a nice day, Sir!" and he leaves. I close and lock the door, still in shock. What-the? Maybe this is the Flock 'Messing with the Blind Guy', but no, it all seemed too real. I go up stairs and go in Angel's room. I silently wake her up. She, with, already so much energy, reads my mind runs downstairs, fly's back up and she says "Iggy! This _**is**_ real! I don't know how or why but it is. All that stuff is down there, and oh my gosh look, out the window there's a whole bunch of cars. Wow. I so wanna drive one! Oh sorry. But the cars look really nice"

"Shh. Angel. Not so loud, we don't want to wake anyone." I tell Angel. "And you can't drive until your at least fifteen." Angel gives a small pout.

"Hi Angel!" I hear an unfamiliar girly voice and snap out into battle mode. I thought I located the voice but all I find is Celeste, Angel's bear. "Hi Iggy!"

"Ah, what the f–" I cover my mouth before I say anything else. "Angel? Did Celeste? Just, TALK!?"

"Yeah!" Angel says. Wait a minute. Talking bears! I know I'm either dreaming or Gazzy and Fang put something in my food last night. "Angel, whats going on?"

"Iggy, I think I know whats going on. Look." She shows me the memories of last night. From me and Nudge coming back from our date, to everyone making a wish. What the? They were spying on us? Well we weren't doing anything anyways but I'll talk to her and Max about that later.

"Angel? How is that even possible. Maybe its just a big coincidence." I say looking in her general direction.

"Well if so, how does that make Celeste real! Iggy! It was the star! Our wishes came true."

"if it came true Angel, then why can I still not see?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know, but everyone, elses wish came true. Maybe your wish just takes time to happen."

"Maybe" I mutter.

I walk down stairs to get breakfast started and I keep on accidentally tripping over a whole bunch of random boxes, which are EVERYWHERE! I just rage quit and go back upstairs to my room. I climb into bed where my Nudge is still sleeping. And I just secretly think and hope Angel was right. _Maybe my wish just takes time._

_**!**_

_**And there's a pretty good ending point. So yeah. Will my love [Iggy] get his sight back? Honestly, I don't even know yet. So ReadANDReview, give me ideas, and maybe we'll find out, well until next time.**_

_**Fly On,**_

_**-TheEmoVanity, aka Red X, Thee Coolest person YOU know!**_


	3. Well

_**A/N: Sorry, I only recently got back into the land of Internet I've missed so much and I can only get on at mysisters house ;/ Good thing we live next door:)  
Here's Ch 3, R&R, and Enjoy**_

* * *

**Ch 3: Well…**

_**!**_

_**Angel POV**_

_Ring, Ring _the phone was ringing and sense no one else was up yet I had to answer.

**"Hello?" I answered in that ****_amazing_**** angelic voice of mine.**

"Hello, Angel."

**"Oh, hey Dr. M, whats up?"**

"Just that I've got some really great news. I've been talking with one of my good friends, Doctor Parker, and he said he might be able to give Iggy his eyesight back! "

**I gasp in disbelief. "Oh. My. Goodness. Dr. M, really? That is ****_so_**** amazing, I'll make sure to tell everyone. This is So great."**

"Okay honey. Just have someone call me back if Iggy says yes so we can schedule the appointment. Alright, I'll talk to you later. And Ella says hi"

**"Okay, tell Ella I say hi too, and talk to you later, bye," I say before hanging up the phone.**

I couldn't stop smiling. Iggy could finally have his sight back, his wish would come true. Oh this is amazing. This is phenomenal! The only downside is that it would be a lot harder to play pranks on him: like that one time me and Gazzy switched the vanilla extract to shampoo or when we switch around the furniture on purpose or even when we get floss and trip him, ah :). We're not mean, it just gets boring around here and the easiest and funniest person to play pranks on is Iggy. Anyways, I'm off to go tell everyone the news.

* * *

_**Nudge POV**_

I wake up to the amazing smell of vanilla-watermelon-strawberry, what Iggy usually smells like. I smile. I turn to the clock on the dresser and see its 8 37 am. I notice I'm in mine and Iggy's room, and the last thing I remember is talking to Iggy last night up in the tree house. He must've brought me here. It probably got too cold outside or something. I kiss his forehead and slowly sit up.

"You finally awake?" Iggy asks me tilting his head up looking at me.

"Y-yeah." I stutter while yawning and stretching. I get up yawn and stretch a bit more, then finally go with Iggy downstairs to get breakfast. "Oomph," I say while tripping over a random box and landing on another. "What the heck?" I say. Why are there so many boxes in our living room? Who put these here? When? I want cereal. Where's everyone else? ZOMG. My name's on one of the boxes. Popsicle Whaa-at? Humph. Angel must've read my mind last night and is pranking me. But these boxes look heavy, she can't carry it. I don know why I'm rambling in my head. Ugh. I just want some food and to know who's they are and why there here.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry right now. I could eat a whole freaking elephant!"

"What?!" Fang exclaims, appearing behind me.

"AH! FANG! Stop that! I said: I'm so hungry I..." I say before being rudely interrupted by Fang.

"I heard what you said, it's just.." Fang says. " that's crazy" Angel says finishing for him, hovering into the room.

"What are you talking about? People say that all the time" I defend.

"Nah ah" Angel says.

"Uh ah" I say.

"Nudge. No one ever says that. They say 'Oh I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, or a cow' but no one ever says a baby elephant. It kinda just kills the thing and sounds weird." Gazzy says while taking bites out of a breakfast sandwich. I just glare at him and Angel. "Oh my God, Nudge. It's like the whole 'Thank you Kristen Obvious' thing from Victorious. Everyone knows it but you. Right Iggy?"

Even though its pointless because he can't see, I give Iggy an evil glare as well, which he probably already guessed I was doing. He just says "Uh..." and trails off.

"HEY! At least I wasn't the dumb one, who actually threw butter out the window to see a 'Butterfly'." I shout at Gazzy.

"Oh whatever," he says not wanting to fight back. "Why are all of these in here?"

"I don't know. I was just about to ask"

"Angel!" Gazzy and I call out in unison.

"Yes?" she calls out flying through the room.

"Well for one. I hope you didn't eat all the toaster stroodles because there's only ONE left and I called dibs. And second, why and where did all the boxes come from, and whose are they."

She lands on the middle of the room, climbs on a box as if to make a big speech, then says, "they're our boxes silly. We won them! "

* * *

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the long update, short-ish chapter, and if it means anything I've got most of the next chapter written but its not complete; anyways hopefully ill be able to update again and soon but no promises #Review**_


End file.
